Say my Name
by Sweet Pandora
Summary: Se você está com outra, eu te perdoo... Apenas... Diga meu nome .::Songfic: Say my Name - Destiny's Child::. .::SasuHina::. .::oneshot::. .::Presente para Lady Purin-Aoi::.


_**Say my Name**_

_Diga meu nome._

_Diga meu nome!  
__  
Se ninguém está perto de você,_

Diz 'Amor, eu te amo'

_Se você não estiver brincando comigo..._

Os olhos brancos estavam completamente arregalados e as mãos, trêmulas. As lágrimas caiam, sem nenhum motivo aparente.

- Hinata... - Tenten docemente lhe estendeu o telefone - Se está se sentindo assim, ligue pra ele e converse!

- Não é assim tão simples... - A jovem Hyuuga soluçava - Ele pode ficar nervoso...

- Vocês vão se casar! - A garota de cabelos marrons acariciou a face da amiga - Por que ele ficaria nervoso da noiva ligar pra ele?

- Você não entende, Tenten! - Hinata cobriu a face com ambas as mãos - Ele não quer que eu o perturbe hoje...

- Eu entendo que o Sasuke não seja a pessoa mais calorosa do mundo, mas isso já é demais! - A Mitsashi suspirou - Ligue. Se esse idiota ficar aborrecido porque a noiva ligou, é sinal que você merece coisa melhor.

_Diga meu nome, _

_Diga meu nome!_

Você esta agindo meio sombrio...

Não está me ligando, meu bem...

Porque a mudança subita?

- "Oi?" - A voz do outro lado da linha soava fria.

- S-Sasuke... Sou eu, a Hinata!

- "Humn... O que você quer?"

- Conversar...

- "Já falei pra não ficar me ligando!" - Ele se irritou, fazendo-a chorar ainda mais - "Melhor a gente se falar depois..."

_Qualquer dia passado,_

Eu ligaria e você diria:

"Querida como foi o seu dia?"

Mas hoje, não é mais assim.

- Agora... - Hinata soluçava alto - Por favor... agora...

- "Ok, seja breve"

- Sasuke... Eu acho que... Você anda... Meio estranho...

- "aham..."

- e... - A Hyuuga fechou os olhos, estava nervosa - Sabe... Eu não gosto muito disso... Se pudesse tentar mudar, eu...

- "Ok, ok... Como quiser."

_-_ S-Sasuke...?!

_As palavras que você fala_

Não passam de "arram" ou "okay"

Parece até que você

Está em casa com outra

Se você demorar lá,

Em primeiro lugar, deixa eu falar,

Eu não sou a única

A ficar sentada e estar sendo usada.

- 'Quem é?' - Uma voz feminina soou ao fundo - 'Sasuke, quem é?'

- "Não posso te ligar mais tarde?"

- Não. - Hinata estremeceu - Quem está aí com você?

- "Para de falar besteira!"

- 'Anda! Desliga esse telefone, amor!'

- Sa-Sasuke! Quem está aí do seu lado?

- "Você não ligou pra conversar?" - Ele parecia estar de péssimo humor.

_Então, prove pra mim_

Que eu sou a garota por quem você clama

Porque você nao me diz as coisas

Que você me disse ontem?

- Di-Diz que me ama, Sasuke? - Tenten segurou a mão de Hinata com força - Diz?

- "Você ligou pra pedir isso?! Eu não sou um papagaio, sabia?"

- Apenas diz alguma coisa! Me prova que... Você tá sozinho aí...

- "Pare de supor as coisas por si mesma."

_Você pode dizer que eu estou pretendendo as coisas_

Mas alguma coisa não está certa, é o que parece

- Se você está sozinho aí, então qual é o problema de dizer que me ama?

- "Eu não preciso passar por essas coisas..."

- 'Sasukee! Anda!'

- Eu estou ouvindo a voz dela, Sasuke... - A voz de Hinata estava fraca, abaffada pela tristeza - Não minta pra mim, por favor...

_Não devia ser a razão por que você está agindo estranho_

Se ninguém está te segurando pra voltar pra mim...

- "..."

- Eu só quero que diga meu nome... Diga bem alto... Diga pra ela ouvir...

_Porque eu sei, você costuma voltar_

Quando você me diz as coisas todas duas vezes

- "Já disse que isso é besteira..." - A voz do Uchiha soava muito mais calma - "Se acalme e vá dormir um pouco."

- Eu não tenho muito a te pedir... Só... Me diga quem é...

- "Ninguém..."

- Pare de mentir... diga quem é!

_Porque você não diz apenas a verdade?_

Se tiver alguém aí, me diga quem é!

- "Já disse, não disse? Me deixa em paz!"

- Só diz quem é! - Hinata chorava intensamente... Estava entrando em um verdadeiro e profundo desespero - Quem está aí com você?

- Fique calma, Hinata! - Tenten a abraçou - Fique calma...

- Sasuke... Diz... quem... é...

_O que está rolando?_

Diz a verdade, quem está com você?

- "Já chega disso."

- 'Quem está aí te incomodando, Sasuke?'

- "Desliga o telefone e vai descansar."

_Como você iria se sentir_

Se eu acabasse tudo isso com um clique?

- Sasuke... Se eu desligar esse telefone, eu nunca mais vou te procurar.

- "Como preferir..."

- ... - Os olhos peolados se arregalaram de novo - então... você realmente me despreza tanto assim?

- "Chega de drama, ok?"

- Eu vou desligar, Sasuke!

- "Não precisa desligar se você não quiser..."

_Não tente mudar as coisas agora._

- Não precisa dizer o nome dela pra mim, se você não quiser... Só diz meu nome.

- "Já te pedi pra parar..."

- 'Sasuke, amooor! Vem pra cá vem! Sua pequena Ino está esperando!'

_É dificil acreditar que_

Você está em casa sozinho

Quando eu acabei de ouvir a voz de outra...

- Então... É a Ino...

- "Ei... Escute... Você..."

- Eu posso te perdoar, Sasuke... Apenas... Diga o meu nome. - Hinata, apesar de tudo, sorriu - Só isso já vai me deixar tão satisfeita...

- 'Sasuke! Com quem raios você tá falando?'

_Apenas pergunto porque_

Você tem que mentir...

- Diga meu nome, Sasuke!

- "..."

- Por favor...

- 'Sasukeeee!'

_Você está se encurralando no seu próprio jogo._

- "Olha... Eu..."

- 'Desliga isso, Sasuke'

- Diga, por favor!

_Porque não diz logo meu nome?_

- "Eu vou mandar a Ino embora... Fique calma."

- 'O-O que?!'

- "Eu te amo muito, Hinata."

As lágrimas começaram a escorrer, desta vez se misturando com um sorriso, formando um sentimento agridoce.

- Até mais... Eu te amo, Sasuke.

_Diga meu nome, diga meu nome_

Se ninguém está perto de você

Diz 'Amor, eu te amo"

Se você não estiver brincando comigo

Diz meu nome, diz meu nome

Você esta agindo meio sombrio

Não está me ligando, meu bem

Melhor dizer meu nome!

* * *

**N/A: **Meme-chan, eu tentei e-e"

Espero que tenha gostado o/

Reviews? 8D


End file.
